


Adapting to Change

by Alexra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi having everyone's back, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata might end up in spandex, Ill try and add fluff, Kageyama denying his feelings, Kunimi Akira will be interesting character, Kunimi Akira/Hinata Shouyou will be a thing for a tiny bit, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sugawara being a team mom, definitely a slow burn sorry, lots of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexra/pseuds/Alexra
Summary: Hinata wants to join the girls volleyball team for Karasuno Highschool after watching the Little Giant. She never steps on the court for an official match before highschool. When she finds out the girls volleyball team was disbanded by the school board, what other rational option is there other than acting and making herself look like a guy to join the boys volleyball team?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 30
Kudos: 290





	1. Battle of the First years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little bit of sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236320) by [sakurachi28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachi28/pseuds/sakurachi28). 



Of all the ways Hinata Shouyou expected to spend her first day of highschool, she certainly didn’t think she’d end up sobbing while eating lunch. Originally, she was ecstatic for her first day. Hinata wanted to bike to Karasuno highschool and finally get to join the girls volleyball team. After hours of sitting through classes, she ran with leaping strides to lunch, and began looking for the correct booth.   
  
She cycled through each small table around the room a few times. Hinata pushed through first years gathered in small groups around the tables. It had to be there, right? She felt her throat get tight as she rounded the room a sixth time. The realization that the booth she was looking for was absent, made her heart drop to her shoes. She glanced around quickly for someone who looked older than a first year. Her eyes settled on a tall guy that had short black hair and brown eyes, and was at least six feet. The back of Hinata’s eyes began to burn as she walked up to him and asked,   
  
“Do you know where the girls volleyball team’s booth is?”  
  
He looked at the ground for a second and she saw that his face fell. He looked into her eyes and said,   
  
“They got rid of the club last year because people never showed up to practice. The board thought it was a waste of gym space.”   
  
Listening, she felt a hot tear run down her face. HInata quickly ran her sleeve over her cheek. The guy smiled, “I’m sorry, the only girl who showed up to practice each day was one of my friends, she was devastated when they announced it last year.”   
  
The whole reason Hinata wanted to attend Karasuno was to be at the highschool the little giant went to. Now, she was going to be stuck without any real means of playing volleyball, something she’s poured so much practice into. Sure, she wasn’t tall or had a single brain cell working to get good grades in school, but if she had one thing she had any passion for, it would be volleyball. More tears joined the first, and Hinata whimpered in defeat,   
  
“thank you for your time.”   
  
She turned to the tables in the center of the room to sit down and eat her lunch with tears flooding her eyes. She wasn’t the type to cry often, but considering she was cut off before she could even start was unfair. Hinata had never even stepped onto a court for an official match. She thought about the countless amount of people that helped her with tossing her balls on their off-time that had helped her improve her approach and passes. It was the end of her volleyball career she didn’t get to start.  
  
~   
  
After lunch Hinata dried her eyes and barely managed to get through the rest of the day. The school day ended, and Hinata had no idea where to turn. She drug herself towards the bike rack by the gymnasium, when her ears picked up the drumming of volleyballs hitting against the floor. She quickly found that the noise was coming from the gym, and she couldn’t help but look inside. On the wooden flooring, stood a volleyball net and a few players playing a three on three match. On one side is a guy with a buzzcut, standing at the outside position (Left wing spiker) approaching a toss. He dug his foot into the floor and leapt off the ground to hammer the ball over the net, which landed into the ground beside a passer. Hinata gasped, and had to physically restrain from joining in their game.   
  
Seeing a kill like that gave her flashback to watching the Little Giant. Her eyes shone with determination to play, but if the girls team was gone, what could she do? If only she were a guy, then things would be so much simpler- stopping her train of thought, Hinata began to piece her idea together. She was going to need to make some big changes.  
  
~   
  
The cold wind of autumn stung her cheeks as she rode home on her bike; although, she didn’t mind it too much because she was busy thinking about how to pull her plan off. She probably needed to cut her hair, get a guys uniform, and figure out what to do about her chest. Once she got home she asked her mother for money, without much question her mom gave her money she’d use it to buy a guys school uniform.   
  
She’d have to go early tomorrow to change into the uniform she buys to avoid the chance of getting caught. Hinata walked into her room and began to look for some scissors that would do the job well. She found a pair in her middle school bag. Looking into the mirror at herself, she realized that she was definitely going to miss the self she knew. Hinata wanted to at least remember what her hair looked like before she lobbed it off, so that she can remember the length she liked it once it grew back. She wouldn’t have to deal with this for too long, right? She snapped a picture of herself prominently showing her long, loosely curled hair.   
  
Hinata drew a long breath in before she slowly opened the jaws of the scissors and snipped the orange strands of hair. She didn’t know how to style it like a guy would, so she just decided to let it lay messily on her head. Her head felt considerably lighter, and thought that she might be able to move faster without the weight on her back. She’d have to cut her hair pretty often due to the fact her hair grew rapidly whenever she cut it. The only way she got it to stop was to allow it grow to the length it was before. Looking into the mirror again, she didn’t think it looked bad, but the best part was that she could barely recognize herself. The whole plan she had rode on the idea no one she saw today in her classes would remember that the girl in their class on the first day was now a guy.   
  
The last thing Hinata needed to fix about herself was her chest. This might be the most difficult part. She didn’t have a large chest, and she wasn’t flat, but she definitely was a girl. She could normally wear a large sweatshirt and hide most of her figure, but normally guys wear t-shirts for practice. Hinata thought about what could flatten her chest enough. She remembered that her mother had a back compression top that went around her chest down to her waist. Her mother complained about it because she bought it for her mid-back problems she used to have, but it never seemed to work. Hinata dug around her mother’s closet to find it, and once she did, she tried it on. It did make her chest slightly smaller, but the extra material at her waist was able to fold up, doubling the pressure around her and once again slimming down her bust.   
  
Feeling satisfied with the result, Hinata found a wide strapped tank top to put on and followed it up with a regular t-shirt. She stared at herself in disbelief. She actually looked like a guy, save for her feminine face shape, but she couldn’t do much about it. She wondered if she’d have to act like a guy too, but being around guys for a while would probably allow her to adapt to their actions. Hinata thought that she might have to try not to use feminaly scented shampoo or soap, or maybe reduce the amount of showers she takes in general. Otherwise, she would have to make the rest up as she went.  
  
~   
  
In the morning, she woke up much earlier than usual to go any buy a guys uniform from the school. Luckily, there weren’t many people to see her walk into the girls bathroom and come out wearing a guy’s uniform. After, Hinata was in a much better mood than she was in the previous day, and her classes in the morning didn’t seem to notice the girl missing from their class. At lunch, the club tables were still there, but a considerably smaller amount of first years were by them. Once Hinata caught sight of the boys volleyball table, she snuck between some people standing around it to steal a flyer for registration.   
  
When she got the paper, she immediately began reading it and quickly heading to a lunch-table. Suddenly, she tripped forward, running into someone. Hinata looked up to see a scowl on a kid with black hair, and was about a head taller than her. At first she didn’t realize why he was looking at her like she just ruined his whole life, but then she looked down to see the entirety of the front of his uniform was covered in milk. She quickly blurted out,  
  
“Sorry!”   
  
She must have crushed the carton when she ran into him, despite her apology, only continued to look pissed. He walked towards the bathroom to probably change. She only slightly felt bad about it, but only because he seemed like the kind of guy who probably deserved it. After the milk incident, Hinata continued on with her school day. During class Hinata filled out the requirement form to apply for the club, she was worried that there would have been a gender question, and she didn’t want to lie on an official document more than she already had.   
  
Once afternoon classes were complete, Hinata quickly gathered her stuff and headed out the door. Only a step out the door, she was face to face with the milk boy from earlier. They both froze for a second, but Hinata was the first to begin walking to head to the gym. A few seconds later the milk boy passed her by walking slightly faster, and Hinata quickened her pace to pass him once more. They eventually began to run through the halls, getting yelled at by a few teachers in the process. They both reached the gym, ending their race in a tie.  
  
Hinata’s mind began wandering while they regained their normal breathing rate, is he joining volleyball too? Is this what I get for trying so hard to play at Karasumo? And now for the boys team? The two quickly recover and enter the gym. He gives Hinata a cold glare as they walk in. The pair are greeted by three players, a tall guy who has black hair named Daichi, the buzzcut guy Hinata recognizes from the gym yesterday called himself Tanaka, and the third had white hair and a beauty mark is Sugawara. The three begin talking to milk boy and calling him Kageyama, gushing over one of his games they saw. Daichi asked Kageyama how tall he was, and asked why he picked Karasuno as his highschool. They completely ignored her the entire time. She was only slightly nervous about the dominant aura the three had as she broke her silence,   
  
“Uh, hey?”  
  
The four all turned to her, Sugawara asked,  
  
“Are you going to tryout for libero?”   
  
Hinata was only slightly bothered by the comment.  
  
“No, I want to play as the ace for Karasuno.”  
  
She noticed in the corner of her eye Kageyama was holding in a laugh. The other three only stared and was confused, the odd one out was Daichi, who flashed a face of recognition, but returned to a neutral expression. Kageyama was the one to respond, letting out laughter as he asked,  
  
“How do you plan to be an ace, shortie?”  
  
She was beginning to get agitated, and she shot back,  
  
“I may be short but I can fly, milk boy.”   
  
Daichi cut into their bickering to ask,  
  
“Are you Hinata Shouyou?”  
  
She nodded her head. He didn’t say anything back, but Kageyama wouldn't let her get the last word in.  
  
“You need more than a high jump to play volleyball.”   
  
She put her hand to her forehead and let out a puff of air,  
  
“Look, I’m sure you were all high and mighty in middle school and was the king of the court and all, but can you chill out? I said I’m sorry about today. You’re just being an ass now.”   
  
He narrowed his eyes,  
  
“Don’t call me that. And if you’re so confident about that, then why don’t we play right now, one on one.”   
  
Kageyama hoped he would hit the other kid in the face with a serve, most smartasses that tried ended up with a tooth loose. Hinata easily responded,  
  
“If it gets you to stop being an asshole.”   
  
The three standing to the sideline of the heated conversation only threw sideglances at Daichi. He tried to stop them,  
  
“Alright you two, calm down, we can figure this out another time.”   
  
Ignoring their captain, Kageyama set up his territory on the far side of the net while Hinata stood in the middle of the other. Kageyama began his approach to the jump, and sunk his topspin into the ground behind Hinata, forcing her to either dodge, or get hit in the face. She decided on the former. She shouted for him to do it again, and he did, this time Hinata was able to line her hips up behind the ball and make solid contact with her arms, but it shot directly into her face. Causing her to look up disoriented, yelled again,  
  
“One more!”  
  
The upper class teammates was surprised to see that her nose was dripping with blood. Sugawara rushed onto the court to grab Hinata by the shoulders and drug her off the court. She was fighting from his grip on her, sending daggers at Kageyama,  
  
“Let me get another one! I can get another!”  
  
Hinata was determined to beat him and wipe his smug look off his face. She could still walk, and that would be good enough for her to continue to keep playing. Sugawara pulled at her wrist towards the guys locker room She flinched at the idea of already being forced to go into it, Sugawara took notice and promised her that it was a lot better than the school bathrooms. His reassuring voice and expression didn't help. At least for now it was only to fix her nose, then she could leave as soon as possible. After Sugawara spent the first five minutes panicking if it was broken or not, she was able to prove it wasn’t because it didn’t hurt her at all, she ended up having to clean herself up. As it turned out, blood makes Sugawara nauseous, his natural compassionate instincts caused him to frequently tend to the team when they need help.  
  
~  
  
When they returned, it looked like Kageyama was getting chewed out by Daichi.  
  
“-there are five other people on the court and you have to trust each one of them so you can work together as a team.”   
  
As her presence was noticed by Daichi, she was added to the lecture,  
  
“You can’t pick fights with someone and call them milk boy!”   
  
She had to stifle a laugh at the reappearance of her nickname.  
  
“If you keep acting up, your applications will be declined, and now, head home. We’ll discuss if you’ll get to stay or not."  
  
Hinata didn’t say anything in response, neither did Kageyama. They both gathered their things and headed out the door. Staying silent, they walked next to each other. Walking down the sidewalk heading home. Hinata turned to face Kageyama.  
  
“What the hell? Why can't you just chill out?”   
  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes,  
  
“Maybe you should watch what you say dumbass.”  
  
“Look! I apologized! What’s your deal?!”  
  
“You’re short. Unless you’re a libero, there isn’t anything in volleyball you can effectively do. Already you can’t receive my serve, something a libero should be able to do. So my deal,”  
  
he hissed through his teeth,  
  
“is that you’re dead weight to the team.”   
  
Hinata almost tripped. Hearing her doubts as a volleyball player said out loud made her sick. She knew she should have bit back at him, but instead, continued walking home, focusing on keeping her eyes from welling up.  
  
Inside the gym, Tanaka told Daichi that he may have been too harsh on the first years. Sugawara added that technically, Hinata hadn't done anything wrong. Daichi only responded,   
  
“We’re going to have to deal with a lot this year, and we have to work out these kinds of problems now. This includes conflicts that cause stress to themselves and others, I understand a little competition, but this is so that we can focus on more pressing issues during the season.”  
  
Sugawara and Tanaka nodded in agreement. Sugawara spoke up,  
  
“What if we have a match between first years, putting those two together to force them to work together.” He suggested, “we could have them figure their issues out and we can assess what skills they all have and figure out where they can play on the team.”  
  
Daichi thought that this might be the best solution to their issues right now.  
  
While locking the supply closet, Daichi began to tell the other two that he recognized Hinata from somewhere. It began to bug him that his memory was so foggy, but he had no clue where he remembered Hinata from…  
  
~  
  
Hinata thought that their second chance was great, but there wasn’t any stakes for her. Only if they lost, Kageyama wouldn’t be allowed to set. It seemed unfair for him. Which may have been why Hinata wanted Kageyama to hit at her, to practice her defense after school everyday. She and Kageyama were allowed to have gym practice every morning until the match. Technically, Tanaka was sneaking in their gym time, which both first years were grateful for.   
  
The duo were left standing outside of the gym after Tanaka explained the challenge placed before them. Despite the extra practices, Hinata was determined to win the challenge set before her, and knew she wasn't very capable with back row defense. She only had one place to go.  
  
“Will you hit at me so I can become better at defense?”  
  
She didn't expect his compliance, but it resulted in Kageyama hitting at Hinata outside the gym until the sun went down. Once it was dark, she figured that they would stop soon. The next ball Kageyama threw was in a high arch, which required her to receive it overhanded. Instead of contact with the ball, there was air, she looked behind her to see the two guys that appeared. One was tall, blonde, and had a black pair of glasses, she’d consider him decent looking without the smug face he wore. The other had brunette hair and visible freckles that she could see from the distance she was standing. The blonde was the one that grabbed the ball from above her, and addressed Kageyama first.  
  
“So you’re the other first years that we’re gonna be playing huh? I don’t think it’ll be too hard with the captain on our team, right Tadashi?”   
  
The smaller of the two replied with a supportive smile.  
  
“No, with your blocking I know we’ll win, Tsukki.”   
  
The blonde continued to pry into their practice time.  
  
“I heard the King was joining Karasuno’s team, but I almost didn’t believe it,” He continued to tease him, “It’s a shame for us that it was true, and I also heard you’re already causing trouble on the first day.”   
  
Kageyama’s face darkened and threatened,   
  
“Do not call me that,”   
  
The guy called Tsukki wouldn’t stop, and walked up to Kageyama.  
  
“I think you deserved it, don’t you think, your highness? Telling your teammates what to do, to try harder, even if they’re already at their limits with your selfish setting?”   
  
Kageyama boiled over from his crude comments, and pulled the blondes collar. Kageyama stood for a moment, glaring at him, and considered punching him. He let the material go and turned to grab his bag on the ground. Hinata, pissed that not only did this guy ruin his practice, he ignored her, and took the ball she was playing with, she walked up to the blonde, looked into his eyes, and narrowed her’s,  
  
“Ya know you’re really tall, Tsukki. It makes me kind of jealous.”   
  
She reached for the ball that was tucked under his arm at his side. Seeing her actions, he extended the ball above his head. This didn’t stop her, she backed up a few steps to take an approach. Her jump almost cleared above his head, leaving him dumbfounded that the little boy took the ball from him. She landed a step behind him, he turned his head to see the ginger smiling up at him,  
  
“I’m Shoyou Hinata, and did you know that you act like an asshole?”   
  
She continued grinning like an idiot at him, and he was at a loss for words. She hoped it would be enough to shut him up for now. The same couldn’t be said for the one called Tadashi next to him, as she began to walk away from them, he began to ramble to her,  
  
“Who said you can call him Tsukki? And he isn’t an asshole, you are more of one than he is, and you guys are just idiots and he called you out for it. We don’t care who-.”   
  
Tsukishima cut him off,  
  
“Shut it Tadashi.”  
  
“Sorry Tsukki.”   
  
Hinata walked up to a gawking Kageyama, she’d forgotten than he’d never seen her jump. She’d ignore that for now.  
  
“It doesn’t matter what happened in games in the past, the focus is about now, and the now is beating those two in the next two days, let’s keep practicing,”   
  
Hinata smiled at him, hoping to get him in a better mood to hit at her more. She wanted to get far enough with her defense training to blow the other team out of the water. She thought that maybe Kageyama wasn’t as bad as she originally thought. Kageyama looked at the boy he met today that spilt milk on his uniform, someone he decided he definitely wasn’t going to like, sporting an ear to ear grin at him.  
  
“The jump was impressive, but that doesn’t change the fact that you have to work on more defense. We’ll do a few more but then finish for the night. Be ready to work more tomorrow.”  
  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the two, not liking the way Kageyama looked up at Hinata. He began walking home, the day was coming to a close. As he thought about the encounter with the brazen redhead, he felt his face get warm, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with his interesting, new opponent.  
  
~  
  
After school the next day, Kageyama noticed a huge change in Hinata’s ability. The harder hits he sent, the more Hinata popped them back up to him. He had to admit, the guy had some serious determination to play volleyball. Ball after ball, she pulled each from the floor. He sent them harder and further, causing her to move her feet and put more effort and energy into her movements. Their rally became longer, gaining the audience of Sugawara and Tanaka, who’d walked into the gym. She continued to throw herself to the floor, scraping the skin from her lower wrist on the ground.   
  
Kageyama's mind lost focus on the rally, but began to think about the previous night’s occurrences. He thought about Hinata’s wild jump and weird actions toward that guy and himself. He still replayed the blondie’s words and the nicknames he had. At the thought of him calling Kageyama your highness and king instantly ruined his mood, The next ball he gave to Hinata was high, but it wasn’t the kind of high ball he’d give for him to set, but it was almost as hard as a spike that almost flew to the wall. He realized it too late, and Hinata was running back and dove for the untouchable ball. She was able to take a running start to catch up with it, barely getting a hand under it.   
  
The ball reached Kageyama, barely good enough for a toss. Hinata was still recovering from the fall, pulling herself to her feet. Picking he head up, she could see it. He set the ball at a medium height. The two onlookers looked at Kageyama with confusion, there wasn’t a chance Hinata could hit that, so why set it? Unseen to them, Hinata sprung to her feet, sweat dripping from her chin and elbows, and approached the set, swinging, and making solid contact with the ball. The force sent the ball over the net into the center of the court. Hinata mentally noted that the position she hit it to would be covered by defenders. Tanaka and Sugawara, having seeing her jump for the first time, smiled and realized that this group of first years were going to be fun to play with. She looked down at her arms and hands, red and swollen from the receives today.   
  
She loved it.  
  
~  
  
The next day was the day of the first year match, after getting set up on both sides, it was decided that tsukishima’s team would serve first. The serve was easily received by Tanaka, and Kageyama sent the ball up for Hinata. She jumped, and Karasuno witnessed their crow fly for the first time. There were a few audible gasps around the gym, but her flame was snuffed by the wall that blocked the ball. The first point of the match went to Tsukishima, he towered over her as she fell from her jump.  
  
“You may have surprised us with that jump of yours at first, but now, you’re going to have to do more than jump to win.”  
  
She didn’t say anything back, instead, she relayed a sly grin at him. He flushed, but quickly returned to normal after letting out a fast breath. Set after set, Hinata continued to get blocked. She hadn’t gotten too frustrated, and when Kageyama went up to serve, she even cheered him on, declaring that he could do it He allowed himself to absorb the encouragement. His serve went over, but was easily received by Daichi, and Hinata shanked the hit that came at her, losing another point. Tsukishima was quick to begin his taunting again,  
  
“You’re supposed to take this seriously, your grace.”   
  
Kageyama let out a low growl as Hinata ripped back at Tsukishima,  
  
“Chill out with the nicknames, asshole,”  
  
“You’re one to talk, do you know why he’s called the ‘King’?”   
  
Her expression softened and tilted her head, Tsukishima hated that he thought it looked cute.  
  
“I figured it was a name his enemies gave him.”   
  
Tsukishima laughed and thought that this is too perfect, he could ruin the way Hinata saw Kageyama completely.  
  
“No, no, it was given to him by his own teammates, it was their own way of calling him a tyrant on the court.”  
  
Hinata's narrowed eyes, and distant stare made his smile wider.  
  
“During his match at finals, his teammates formed a miniature revolution against their king, refusing to hit any of his sets. The coach ended up benching him for the rest of the game.”  
  
Kageyama deflated.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t set quicks because I’m terrified no one will be there to hit them.”  
  
Hinata was confused and slightly ticked, did he just forget about her? She could hit his sets fine, she was going to have to remind him again.  
  
“But I told you before, that was the past, if you’re looking for someone to hit your sets, I’ll be there. After that, we can figure out a way to get past him,”   
  
She threw her thumb over at Tsukishima. Kageyama felt something, pride maybe? No, maybe excitement? He didn’t know at the moment. She continued her rant while wearing a smile,  
  
“You need to kick his ass, and join the volleyball team as our setter, like we planned.”  
  
~  
  
The next ball that gets sent over to Tanaka, causes Hinata to set off in a fast sprint to the net, jumping high behind Kageyama.  
  
“I’m here!”  
  
He saw her jump behind him, and he sends the ball behind his head. Hinata brushes the ball with her fingertips, barely sending the ball over Tsukishima’s block. Kageyama, pissed that it went out, began to yell,  
  
“Why didn-,”  
  
“Understand that I’ll hit any ball you send to me, I’ll jump as high as I can to make your set be our next point.”   
  
She gazed at him with a glint in her eye. Tanaka began yelling at them because they did a quick attack, but soon Kageyama stood staring at her for a moment. She noticed his quiet and watched with wide eyes as he walked up to her. Her heart jumped into her throat as he grabbed the hem at the back of her shirt and drug her to the end of the court. He whispered,  
  
“The next ball Tanaka receives, approach to where the blockers are not at, and approach with the fastest and highest jump you can manage.”   
  
She nodded, and he continued,  
  
“You don’t have to look at the ball, I’ll get it to you.”   
  
Hinata trusted he’d get it to her, she’d seen his sets. As if on cue, the next ball was directed at Tanaka. She began her approach on the right side, but noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi waiting to block, so instead she began her approach to the left. Closing her eyes, she began her fast paced jump. As she swung, her hand felt the core of the ball in her palm, when the ball left her hand and she began to fall from from the apex of her jump, she opened her eyes to see the empty corner of the court being pursued by the ball.  
  
From there she could see eye to eye to Tsukishima, arriving too late to get a touch on the ball. She smiled at him once more, making sure he understood, we won. After she fell to the ground, the gym went silent, Daichi something about Hinata’s eyes being closed, but what else could she do? She explained plainly,  
“I knew that Kageyama would set it to me, so I trusted him.”   
  
Even Kageyama couldn’t understand her reasoning when she said it, but she knew that they just made something really cool. Kageyama was quick to use this as a way to get rid of the block, using her as a decoy. She didn’t really like the sound of it, but as long as it scored them points, she didn’t care. After some back and forth between the team’s morale, Hinata’s team ended up winning the match; although, it didn’t stop her from getting hit in the face a few times from Kageyama and Tsukishima. This game gave her hope that she will be able to make blockers yield to her attack, with the assistance of Kageyama of course.   
  
~  
  
Maybe all the hiding who she was would be worth it to be able to play with these guys.


	2. Aobajousai's Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little rocky guys, Hinata meets someone from her past on the opposite side of the court. 
> 
> I should also add that there is a few references to possible domestic abuse in this chapter.

The match with first years proved that Kageyama could set for the team, and this would allow the duo to perform their quick attack officially. Practice the next day mainly consisted of Kageyama and Hinata figuring a full proof run for their quick attack. It took Hinata numerous sets to the face before she was able to hit Kageyama’s set accurately. 

Their coach, Ittetsu Takeda, announced their upcoming practice match would be held at Aobajousai. Takeda explained,  
  
“The only catch is that the other school requires Kageyama to set the entire match.”  
  
The information was met with confusion around the gym, Daichi wanted to know,  
  
“Did they say why Kageyama has to set the entire match?”  
  
“There isn’t any specific reason included, so your guess is as good as mine.”  
  
The team faced Kageyama with the question hanging in the air. All Kageyama could think of was Oikawa,  
  
“Oikawa was my sensei during middle school. I heard that he went to Aobajousai, and playing the entire match would allow Oikawa to analyze me.”  
  
That would be the only reason a team would put him in the spotlight like that. Tanaka turned to Sugawara and gave him a quizzical expression, but Suga was more than willing to let Kageyama play,  
  
“This is the perfect opportunity to debut Kageyama and Hinata’s new quick attack, and to put it to the test during a more official match.” Daichi looked uncertain at his response, but stayed quiet.

~

During practice, Daichi explained the lineup they would use during the game. Hinata would play as the opposite middle blocker for Tsukishima, Kageyama would set of course, Tanaka, Daichi and Sugawara would act as wing spikers for this match. There was a bit of a fuss over Hinata being a middle blocker, but it made the most sense for her to have the largest array of possibilities all over the net. Kageyama named her the number one decoy, she was proud of being the number one of anything, but something about being a decoy made her deflate.

It didn’t take too long for the day of the match to arrive. Hinata was ridiculously excited, although the idea of stepping onto the court for the first time with actual opponents from another school made her stomach flip over. The drive to Aobajousai’s school was only forty-five minutes, which was not enough time for Hinata to calm her nerves. Without the long drive, each step into the fancy looking school made her breathe became rapid, and her heart raced much quicker than it would be during any exercise.

Before the game, she had to go to the bathroom. She definitely couldn’t wait until she got home. She ended up fibbing to the team that she felt nauseous and needed to throw up, and that was good enough for them to allow her to go off on her own. Once she was leaving the washroom, she ended up running into a pair of Aobajousai players. One began going off about Kageyama and his monstrous personality and setting. Quickly, Hinata and the other players began to argue about Kageyama’s sets, while she though they were awesome, the other guys kept calling them selfish. Tanaka appeared nearby and backed her up about it, and told their opponents to wait until the match.

Once inside the gym, her eyes darted to everything between the ceiling and the wooden flooring, which was at least similar to the one at Karasuno. As others began unpacking their things and beginning to warm up, Hinata continued to glance around the gym. Kageyama noticed that Hinata’s face resembled a kid at a candy store, he was about to ask if she wanted to pepper, but saw her look at the opponent’s team, and her face flashed a warm color as she buried her head into her bag. She looked up to see Kageyama’s confused expression, she stumbled,  
  
“Y- yeah let’s go warm up.”   
  
They both suddenly felt nervous for their upcoming game.

~

Hinata pretended to not notice, but he had definitely seen her. She could only pray he couldn’t recognise or remember. He’d chose to leave her alone and she still loved volleyball more than ever. She hoped that he wouldn’t say anything about her past in front of her team, they were on good terms, right? On the other side of the net, Akira Kunimi asked Iwaizumi,  
  
“Karasuno isn’t a co-ed team, right?”  
  
Iwaizumi looked at him with a puzzled expression,  
  
“No, not that I know of. Why would you ask such a weird question?” Kunimi just stared across the net at the ginger,  
  
“I don’t know, some of them seem like pushovers,”  
  
Iwaizumi laughed and agreed. Kunimi began to wonder if maybe it was some guy that looked like her. He’d just have to wait until the game started to get a good look at them.

There wasn’t a doubt about it, Hinata Shouyou was standing in front of him again, but this time she was an opponent, and also dressed as a guy. He could never understand some of the things she did, it was one of the things he used to like about her. Acting like a guy was one thing, but willingly playing on the same team as Kageyama, the king? -was beyond his comprehension. He was curious about her abilities to play volleyball now, so he kept his comments to himself for the first few points. 

She hated that he smiled when he caught her nervously staring at him before a serve. He hadn’t said a word to her yet, and she was slightly relieved. After Daichi sent up a good pass, she set up her quick attack with Kageyama. Leaving the opponent’s side in stunned silence, save for the ball bouncing against the back wall. Karasuno began cheering for their point, and once it died down, she heard his voice,  
  
“You know that was quite the hit, kitten.”  
  
Hinata’s eyes widened in recognition, her face began to burn. She only muttered back,  
  
“Shut up Akira.” 

Watching Hinata’s face become dusted with blush after getting called kitten would be something Kageyama would never forget. It was amusing to watch Hinata get flustered, but he was beginning to get annoyed by this guy for talking to Hinata during the game, or at all.  
  
Saying Akira’s comments bothered her would be an understatement, she lacked her usual focus while playing volleyball. Hinata’s head was in the clouds when she realized that she was late to her approach, leading her to not only miss the set, but the ball fell back down to bonk her on the head. Her hits weren't only affected, her communication and brain function while passing went out the window as well, resulting in a few rough collisions on the court. Luckily, no one was hurt, and Daichi didn’t seem angry; instead, the situation resulted in the loss of the set.

~

Kageyama noticed that the first set wasn’t the only time the guy talked to her, but after the first few points, he whispered,  
  
“So what happened to your hair Shouyou?”   
  
Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, irritation at her lack of concentration began to overflow,  
  
“It isn’t your business, toothpick.”  
  
she hissed the name out. The back and forth between the two could give Kageyama whiplash, but was conflicted as to why his stomach was tight listening to each of them use nicknames, and the other’s first name. Kageyama couldn’t hear the last thing he said to her as she went to serve, but it was obvious to everyone that her face currently matched the practice jersey she wore. Her teammates gave her a few sideglaces, noticing that she was definitely bothered by the guy in the number thirteen jersey from Aobajousai.

Tsukishima would be lying if the pink color of Hinata’s face wasn’t sickeningly cute, but the smug face the spiker from Aobajousai wore ticked him off. Once Tsukishima replaced Hinata’s position, he noted that number thirteen shrunk away from the blonde, something tsukishima became proud of. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Hinata moved back to the front. This time, if the spiker made a comment, Hinata refrained from responding. This didn’t stop the blush creeping from her neck into her cheeks, however. 

Hinata acting as a decoy worked perfectly, distracting the blockers enough to sneak in a regular outside attack. Although Aobajousai was able to keep a tight score with their solid serves. The final set came down to 25-23, Karasuno sneaking in the win by the skin of their teeth. 

Hinata knew that Akira didn’t deserve the time of day, and from now until the end of the match, she wouldn’t respond to a single word he said to her. The only exception being when the teams switched sides for the next set, she flinched when Akira leaned down next to her ear to ask,  
  
“How long will it take for them to find out? Do you mind me telling them?”  
  
Hinata’s eyes grew wide, she looked up at him and practically begged,  
  
“No, please-,”  
  
She suddenly felt hands push her forward, she turned her head to see Kageyama behind her, boring holes in the back of Kunimi’s head. Kageyama removed his hands and growled at her,  
  
“I don’t know what your deal is with that guy, but it better not mess with our next set.”  
  
Hinata pursed her lips together, she had to concentrate not only on the game, but on how to get Akira to keep his mouth shut.

~

Once the game got some traction, she noticed that Akira made less comments. Hinata thought that maybe ignoring him was actually working, but unbenounced to her, he was getting glared at from almost everyone on the opposite court. 

In the first five points of the match, the game was still neck and neck. Kunimi’s eyes veered to the bench, where Oikawa was beginning to warm up. He grinned and began to hatch a miniature scheme, as found Shouyou at the net in the perfect position. He grinned at her as her teammate headed to serve,  
  
“What if we made a deal, one that has a chance for me to keep your secret.”  
  
Hinata’s eyebrows bunched together as Kageyama’s serve landed in the net. She had to take whatever she could to keep him from revealing the truth,  
“What's the deal?”  
  
Akira smiled at her, making Hinata shiver,  
  
“If you win, then I’ll keep my mouth shut, but if we win, then I get to tell your team who you really are.”  
  
She bounced the idea around in her head. Hinata had already considered telling the team, or at the very least, Coach Takeda. She was still petrified that she wouldn’t get to play with the team, it was called the boys team. At school she’d probably get called a pervert, or they would say she did it for attention. Hinata would prefer avoid those kinds of situations for now.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
She sealed her fate.

`

It wasn’t long before Hinata realized why Akira made the bet in the first place. During their timeout, Kageyama pointed out that Aobajousai wasn’t using their normal setter. It was also added that the regular setter, Oikawa, was warming up. This set she was better adjusted to Kageyama’s quick sets, or at least she was more focused. Karasuno made a quick lead towards the end of the match, allowing Hinata to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Before Daichi served, the whistle blew, and suddenly Hinata’s light diminished. 

Oikawa subbed into the game with Karasuno in the lead, the score read 21-23, then Daichi served and Tanaka stole a breakpoint. Hinata was able to let out a breath of relief. This time, when Daichi served, Aobajousai was able to get a sideout, bringing their heaviest hitter into serve. Kageyama had mentioned before that Oikawa was his sensei in middle school, so it was safe to assume Oikawa was the person that Kageyama his killer topspin. Even as Karasuno was prepared for the serve, the ball came as a bullet towards Tsukishima, causing him to shank it off to his right. The team reset, allowing everyone to settle down and prepare for the next rocket to launch. For the next serve, Karasuno learned that Oikawa could easily aim his serves the hard way, losing another ball off of Tsukishima’s arms.

Before serving, Oikawa made a comment about her and tsukishima’s defensive capabilities, guessing that they were first years. On this serve, Hinata’s blood was boiling, and she kicked into high gear, she wanted a piece of the ball. Daichi changed the defensive zones on the court, increasing his own area while decreasing Tsukishima’s. Hinata figured that Oikawa would send the ball to tsukishima again, regardless if he was guarded or not. The difference with this serve was the decrease in spin, allowing Tsukishima to put his body behind the ball and send it to Kageyama. She glanced at the blockers and decided to go right, she launched her weight into the air and swung straight. The angle was towards the line at first she hoped it wouldn’t curve out, but she realized that not only was the ball in, but the kill left Oikawa standing like a deer in headlights. 

She yelled out a cheer and threw her fist into the air as their score reached twenty-five. While saying thanks for the game, she studied the status of the other team. The most of Aobajousai was indifferent to the loss, some looked like they wanted a rematch, but the two who stood out the most were Oikawa and Akira. Oikawa was smiling ear to ear, looking from player to player on her team, the opposite would be said about Akira. He had steam rolling out of his ears and his face was twisted into a scowl, but when he met Hinata’s eyes, he replaced it with a sly smirk. She had to leave as soon as possible.

~

She smuggled between her teammates until they were over by their bags, but even there she knew she wasn’t safe. After putting her shoes on and standing up, she was enveloped in warmth, and her world collapsed around her. She cringed hearing the voice in her ear say a little too loudly,  
  
“How have you been kitten?” She didn’t respond, instead he followed up in a whisper only she could hear,  
  
“We have to talk now.” He released her from his sweaty embrace to grab her tightly by the wrist and began to lead her towards the doors towards the main area of the school. She craned her head back to see not only her team glaring their direction, but the entirety of Aobajousai joined in the sour eye candy. She tried pleading with her eyes towards anyone on her team to follow, even someone from Aobajousai would be fine. The vision of her teammates was walled from the closing of doors they walked through.

She didn’t want to talk to him, certainly not alone. They stopped in a corridor by s set of bathrooms, Akira didn’t let go of her wrist. He was the first to break the silence,  
  
  
“So you’re running around with the king now huh? Is he my replacement?”  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
“I feel bad for you.”  
  
He huffed and looked up to glare at her,  
  
“That asshole ruined all of my seasons in middle school with his selfish sets, how the hell are you able to hit them?”  
  
“You’re a girl on top of it,”  
  
He walked towards Hinata, she warily took a step back.  
  
“A guy can barely do it, yet here you are. Again, stealing the spotlight, boasting your abilities.” Hinata finally found her tounge to bite back.  
  
“How could you be upset? Whenever we trained together, you never finished workouts and practices, you always half assed them.”  
  
He loomed closer to her, causing her to press backwards into the cold, brick wall. He rested his free arm above her head on the wall, at this angle, he looked down at her, and the only way to see his face was for Hinata to look up.  
  
“Shouyou, it’s funny to hear that from someone who’s faking their identity just to play volleyball.”  
  
She felt her knees begin to shake while he purred each of his words,  
  
“But that really hasn’t changed about you has it?”  
  
He bent his neck down to the side of her ear,  
  
“You know I really do miss your long hair," he looked down at her frame, "Same for... the rest of your features.” 

Hinata felt the familiar sting at the back of her eyes. She hated this. She hated feeling like this. She thought she got rid of him, they were done.

Years ago when she learnt about the little giant, she was impatient to find someone to play and teach her volleyball. Kunimi ended up being that person, living in the same neighborhood. They ended up becoming closer, but then he began acting weird. He would lash out at her and made a few unwanted advances towards her. She distanced herself as far from him as she could. Yet she ended up landing in his lap again.

She felt hot liquid drip from the corner of her eyes down her cheek. She had a strong urge to connect a punch to his jaw. The only thing stopping her was the chance of getting suspended for violence, which would take her out of practice. He continued to ask her about her acting like a guy and what advantages she’s had with it . This had to stop. Her vision grew blurry. Hinata pulled her hand up to his chest, she pushed him with her remaining strength. Her best chance was,  
  
“Ka-Kageyama!” 

~

The moment he drug Hinata away, the entire team stayed silent. No one knew what to say. During the match, the team could see there was something wrong with their short ginger, and it had something to do with Kunimi Akira. So when Hinata looked back at the team, most had no clue what to do. Kageyama could blatantly tell that Hinata didn’t want to go. After a few minutes of Hinata's disappearance, he got antsy,  
  
“I’m going to find him.”  
  
No one said a word in protest; in fact, Daichi set his bag and nodded his head at Kageyama. They followed the path Hinata had taken, but it might take them a little while for them to find them in the large school.

“Ka-Kageyama!”  
  
His head snapped in the direction of Hinata’s voice, and was soon running to find the origin. When he got the scene, Hinata’s face was red and puffy. Kunimi wasn’t too far from her, his expression looked like a bull about to charge. Hinata smiled when her eyes landed on Kageyama. Without much thought, she ran up and hugged him, blush crept up Kageyama's neck from the unexpected contact. After a few seconds of staring with disbelieving eyes, Kunimi stormed up to them and grabbed at Hinata's wrist again. Kageyama turned, still accompanied by a clinging Hinata, effectively putting distance between the two. Daichi turned the corner with Oikawa at his side, promptly freezing Kunimi in his tracks.  
  
Oikawa observed the situation the three of them appeared to be in, noticing not only his teammates face was ridden with guilt, appearing to be caught red handed from something. Another strange detail he saw was Karauno's number ten shamelessly hanging onto Kageyama, he would have to keep a closer eye on the two than he originally thought. First, he'd have to address his teammate, who was going to get hell the moment the rest of Karasuno's team see the redhead's tear stained face.

"Kunimi. We need to talk."

The moment Kunimi left the area, Kageyama felt the tension around his waist instantly melt. With a delayed reaction, Hinata (reluctantly) let go of Kageyama. She immediately attempted to apologize and explained that she was so happy to see someone she trusted. She then looked at Daichi, who stood stagnant for a moment, analyzing Hinata’s red face. Hinata bowed and thanked them both for helping her out of such a situation. She turned on her heel and wanted to get on the bus as soon as possible.

Before she boarded the bus, Kunimi walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. She tripped backwards, landing on the concrete of the school's parking lot. He smiled and loudly directed at Hinata,  
  
“I’m sorry. But I’d like you to know that I’ll keep your secret.”  
  
She almost threw up on the spot.

~

She stepped onto the bus and knew that there was one thing on everyone’s mind. 

What was Hinata hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this going a different route with Oikawa telling Hinata to not get her panties in a twist and she has a miniature stroke, but here we are. 
> 
> Again, this is my first fan fic, so if you have any advise or suggestions, please don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, so if you have any comments or suggestions please tell me! I'd love to know what to do better for my next post. I was worried about making Hinata either too sensitive or too rough? I'm not sure how much Hinata's personality would change as a girl. I've read a lot of female Hinata stories and I loved them, so I though I'd might contribute one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
